Is This True
by MC1990
Summary: This story is about Martin and Ruthie. Please Read and Review. One Short .


**Is This True?**

**This is a story about Ruthie and Martin and their feelings towards on another. This is a one short story. Please read and review.**

Ruthie walked down the stairs from her room and saw Martin. _Ruthie no, no Ruthie. You can not like him. What are you think, you have a boyfriend, Vincent. How can I, Ruthie Camden fall for Martin. He is like my brother for god sakes. _Martin looked at her and thought, _Wow she is beautiful. Martin, she doesn't love you, she has a boyfriend stop it martin!_

Martin looked up and saw her " Are you ready for school?" Martin asked with a smile. Ruthie looked up and smiled and said, " Yes, I'm ready let's go." Martin and Ruthie went out side and got into the car. When Ruthie got In she just can't stop thinking about Martin. She loves Martin, and hopes he loves her. Ruthie knows she has a boyfriend but, just can't comprehend the way she feels towards Martin. Martin is not just any guy, he is _the _guy. The guys Ruthie is in love with, the guys that makes her feel special in who she is. Each time she is around him it makes life seem more real then it already is. Ruthie knows he doesn't love her but, does he? Ruthie would never go up to him and ask him, she just isn't that kind of girl. Martin looked at her, he knows she is daydreaming, he is hoping she is thinking of him. When Martin got to school he looked at her and smiled before getting out. Each time he sees Ruthie, he just can't help but think that one day Ruthie will be his girlfriend. He really wants her to be. He loves her with all his heart. Even more then Cecilia or any other girl for that matter. She is the one Martin Brewer fell for. Ruthie, is a smart, wise girl for her age and always will. She gave up on boys but, then again she didn't. She didn't give up hope on Martin.

Ruthie Camden walked the halls of the Big high school where she is now attending. Walking to her locker she sees her friends walking towards her and she turns around to talk to them. Then Martin comes up and just looks at her. The girls laugh at Martin for just standing there like a freak. Just standing in the hallways blocking everyone's way, what was with that they thought. Ruthie turned around and saw Martin, her heart jumped, there he was standing right in front of her. _Ruthie, now is your chance. Tell him, tell him how you feel before you lose the chance. _" Martin I love you. I said it Martin I mean it I Love you Martin. I really do, I don't like Vincent. I know you don't love me so I thought you should know." Ruthie said and walked away. Martin stood there stunned. Ruthie Camden loves him, this was the happiest day of his entire life. He loves her too. He went and chased her. He grabbed her arm, " Ruthie, wait. Ruthie look, I love you too." Martin said and looked into his eyes.

Vincent started to walk over to where Ruthie and Martin are standing, looking at each other. " Ruthie, hello?" Vincent said. Ruthie looked up and saw Vincent and she just had to tell him, he has to know now or never. " Vincent, you deserve the truth everyone does. Vincent, the truth is that I don't love you. I love Martin. Vincent I am sorry I just sprung this on you. You had to know now before someone else told you. Vincent I like you, as a friend. Not as a boyfriend. Vincent can we be friends?" Ruthie asked in a kindly voice. " Sure Ruthie, we could be friends. It is better then not being your friend at all. I am glad you told me instead of lying to me, Ruthie. Ruthie, and Thanks." Vincent said and walked away.

School came and went. It was now time to go home, when Martin saw her on the curb waiting for him he smiled and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes and smiled, then, their heads starting to get closer together, they finally kissed. There lips parted and Ruthie looked at him and smiled. _Wow, is he a good kisser or what!_ Ruthie said in an enthusiastic voice in her head.

They went home and went to their rooms and did their homework. After they did their homework they called a family meeting in the living room. " Mom, dad. I called you here to tell you something." Ruthie said and looked at everyone in the room. Martin stood up next to Ruthie and put his hand on her shoulder. " Mom, Dad. I know we are like brother and sister but, we aren't brother and sister. We like each other we are or want to date each other. We know you don't like this since we live in the same house. Mom, I love him and he loves me that is all that matters." Ruthie said. Everyone in the room looked shocked besides Mary and Lucy. " Finally." Lucy said out loud. " What do you mean _finally.?" _Lucy asked her older sister. " Mom, you should let them date. You let Robbie and I date, Mary and Robbie date so why not Ruthie. You let us date so they should date as well. It is as fair. So be fair. You can set rules for them to follow." Lucy said and smiled. " Fine, you two can date under one condition. **You under no certain stances are allowed to go up to Martin's apartment ! **Understood?" Annie yelled. " Yes." Ruthie and Martin said.

Ruthie and Martin went out to dinner that night at Eddie's Pool Hall. Martin and Ruthie went in and took a seat and ordered Cheeseburgers, Fries and cokes. After their food came and ate they went and played a game of pool. Martin stood next to her and faced her and kissed her, after a few minutes he deepened the kiss. They parted and kissed again. Ruthie thought _I am turning into Lucy aren't I, Oh well. _Mac walked over and saw him and tapped on his shoulder. Martin turned around and saw Mac. " Oh Hi." Martin said and put his hand around Ruthie's waist. " So I see you got yourself a girlfriend." Mac said with a smirk on his face. " Yep." Martin said. Then they al played pool. Ruthie and Martin went home. On the front porch Ruthie and Martin were kissing. The whole Camden/Kinkirk family was watching. " Lucy, she is turning into you." Simon laughed when eh said that. " I was never like that." Lucy said. " Yes you were, remember when you were thirteen and you were making out at the movies." Annie protested. " Then when you were 16 you Robbie, Mary and his brother went to the movies you went outside and was _making out _with that boy." Eric added. Lucy blushed. " Maybe a couple times." Ruthie and Martin stopped and walked into the house. Everyone looked at them, " How was your date?" Everyone asked. " good." Martin and Ruthie said and walked upstairs. Martin kissed her and went into his apartment.

**A/N: That is the end of this story, Please read and review and tell me what you think. Do you want me to do and epilogue of this story after Martin and Ruthie get out of high school. Tell me and I will think, or write about it.**


End file.
